usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
List of Super Mario 3D World 2 Plus Sonic The Hedgehog World and Levels
World 1: Subcon Grasslands *1-1: Tanooki Tree Hill *1-2: Snake's Underground Cave *1-3: Cat's Scratch Mountain *1-A: Snifit *1-4: Fire Flower Garden *1-Ghost House: Nighthouse of Overworld *1-5: Fun at the Carnival *1-B: Magigoomba *1-Castle: Mouser's Industry Castle -Boss: Mouser *1-Toad: Toad Seeks Away! World 2: Desert *2-1: Conkdor's Overworld *2-2: An Oil Tower -New Element: Oil *2-A: Rattlesnake Grand Goomba *2-3: The Pyramid of Goombas *2-Tank: Snake's Tank -Boss: Tryclyde *2-4: Skipsqueak's Cheesy Home *2-B (Hideout Enemy Blockade): Sand Whomp *2-Secret Ghost House: Bomb Boo's Cave *2-Castle: Bob-omb Factory Castle -Boss: King Bob-omb *2-Challenge: Mystery Mini-battle •Yellow Shy Guys •Tweeter •Conkdors World 3: Autumn *3-1: Cat Playground *3-2: Stingbee's Beehive *3-3: Classic Mario Run -Remake of Super Mario Bros 3 1-1 *3-Tower: The Tree of the Waddlewings -Boss: Prime Minister Waddlewing *3-4: Mario Kart Run -Remake of Mario Kart 7 Coin Runner *3-5: Fizzlit's Electrical World *3-Ghost House: Boo's Shifty Airship *3-A: Tail-Grand Goomba *3-Train: The Snake Express -Boss: Wart *3-Toad: Toad's Stairway Mission World 4: Jungle *4-1: Beverly Jungle-hill *4-2: Fizzlit's Big Cavern *4-3: Mini Overworld *4-Airship: Steel Ride on the Ship -Boss: Fryguy *4-4: Boat Sails Over *4-5: Sprixie Seaside *4-A: Mini Purple Chomp *4-Castle: Diggin' Cave Castle -Boss: King Hissocrat *4-Challenge: Mystery Obstacle •Use a Baseball to Throw at a Sharp-Pidgit to earn a star •Use a football to bounce it up to get the star •Use Tanooki suit to hover to a cloud to get the final star World 5: Orange Mountain *5-1: Ant's Dusty Hole *5-A: Gritty Goomba *5-2: Mega Mushroom Peaks *5-3: Caramel Dipping Candyland *5-4: Subcon's Sub-world *5-Train: The Tweeter Express -Boss: Bombshell Tweeter *5-5: Beanstalk Highway *5-Ghost House: Unknown Ghost Hallway *5-Castle: Panser Hall Castle -Boss: Boss Brolder *5-Toad: Toad Goes to the Post Office World 6: Snowy Cloud City *6-1: Cloudball Park *6-2: Spring Speedrun *6-Airship: Ka-thunk Funk -Boss: King Ka-thunk *6-3: Freezeflame Hand-on-Hall *6-A: Hammer Goomba *6-4: On top of a Storm Cloud *6-5: Skating Road *6-B: Eerie *6-Tank: Nightshift Roll -Boss: Clawgrip *6-Challenge: Mystery Jump-Off •Jump three times to get star 1 •Jump five times to get star 2 •Jump six times plus knock a Shy Guy to get the final star World 7: Lavaland *7-1: Freezeflame Boat Run *7-2: The Piranha Pool Run *7-3: Military Area 55 *7-A: Lava Cheep-Cheeps *7-4: Bully Lava Bubble Tower *7-Train: The Frog Express -Boss: Wart *7-5: Underground Mashup -Remake of Super Mario Bros 1-2 and other underground levels. *7-B: Prince Bully *7-Castle: Octopus' Cog Castle -Boss: King Kaliente *7-Toad: Captain Toad's Magma Row World 8: N.Sanity Jungle *7-1: Freezeflame Boat Run *7-2: The Piranha Pool Run *7-3: Military Area 55 *7-A: Lava Cheep-Cheeps *7-4: Bully Lava Bubble Tower *7-Train: The Frog Express -Boss: Wart *7-5: Underground Mashup -Remake of Super Mario Bros 1-2 and other underground levels. *7-B: Prince Bully *7-Castle: Octopus' Cog Castle -Boss: King Kaliente *7-Toad: Captain Toad's Magma Row World 9:Halfmoon Highlands *7-1: Freezeflame Boat Run *7-2: The Piranha Pool Run *7-3: Military Area 55 *7-A: Lava Cheep-Cheeps *7-4: Bully Lava Bubble Tower *7-Train: The Frog Express -Boss: Wart *7-5: Underground Mashup -Remake of Super Mario Bros 1-2 and other underground levels. *7-B: Prince Bully *7-Castle: Octopus' Cog Castle -Boss: King Kaliente *7-Toad: Captain Toad's Magma Row World 10: Wart's Carnival *8-1: Sharp Trap in a Tower *8-2: Sandstorm in a Twister *8-3: Roller Coaster Ride *8-Tank: Snake's Tank Parade -Boss: Hawkmouth, then Queen Hissocrat *8-4: Bumper-Ice-Skate Ride *8-Ghost House: Boo's Mirror Funhouse *8-5: Mine Car Rumble *8-Airship: Airship Ride -Boss: Green Tryclyde *8-6: The Ferris Wheel of The Swamp *8-Castle: The Great Tower of the Great Wart -Boss: Squirrel Wart *8-Challenge: Mystery Brawl •Avoid the Grrrols •Hit the Dino Rhinos •Free the Tutanchomp •Hit the Grand Tail-Goombas •Use the Brolder to hit the P-button •Hit the Giant Shy Guy World Star *Star-1: Rainbow Rundown *Star-2: The Comet Observatory *Star-3: Ice Age Planet *Star-4: Chameleon in the Dark *Star-A: Blue Prince Bully *Star-5: Rusty Car Drives *Star-6: Construction in Io *Star-7: Fly High in the Galaxy *Star-Boss Blitz: *B1: (Green-Eared) Mouser *B2: (Red) Tryclyde *B3: (Purple) Fryguy *B4: (Helmet) Clawgrip *B5: (Red-Eyed) Bombshell (Big) Tweeter, then Hawkmouth *B6: (Dry) Wart World Sarasaland -This world is the first to have remakes of some of the levels. *Daisy-1: Lucky Bell Hills *Daisy-2: Statue Leaf Tower *Daisy-3: Chameleon's Hilltop *Daisy-A: A school of Biddybugs *Daisy-4: Submarine Dive *Daisy-5: Jet-plane Hover *Daisy-6: The Three Goombateers *Daisy-Tank: Tanks! Fire! -Boss: Tatanga *Daisy-Toad: Toad Vs. Goombo World Yoshi -In this World, you have to find 3 Yoshi eggs in each level, that will unlock Yoshi as a playable characters. *Yoshi-1: Eggs in Tanooki Tree Hill *Yoshi-2: Eggs in Skipsqueak's Cheesy Home *Yoshi-3: Eggs in Cat Playground *Yoshi-A: Eggs in Eep-Cheep *Yoshi-4: Eggs in Sprixie Seaside *Yoshi-5: Eggs in Beanstalk Highway *Yoshi-B: Eggs in Big Galoombas *Yoshi-6: Eggs in Skating Road *Yoshi-7: Eggs in Underground Mashup *Yoshi-8: Eggs in Mine Car Rumble *Yoshi-Airship: Eggs in Jungle Jump Along -Boss: Lord Fang *Yoshi-Challenge: Mystery Golden Eggs •Find GE #1 by Defeating Fangs •Find GE #2 by Jumping 4 times •Find GE #3 by Throwing a football at a clear pipe World Mushroom *Mushroom-1: Ice Flower Gardens *Mushroom-2: Black and White Run *Mushroom-A: Notorious Goomba Bros *Mushroom-3: Boat Sails Off *Mushroom-4: Under a Storm Cloud *Mushroom-5: The Pyramid of Goombos *Mushroom-B: Green Prince Bully *Mushroom-6: Subcon's Subspace Area *Mushroom-7: The Ruined Industry Castle *Mushroom-Toad: Toad Plays Giant Checkers World Flower *Flower-1: Star Pine Hill *Flower-2: Ant's Cheesy Home *Flower-3: The Moss Tree of Waddlewings *Flower-4: The Secret Sprixie Cavern *Flower-5: Fizzlit's Dusty Hole *Flower-Ghost House: Bomb Boo's Eletrical House *Flower-6: Spring Jump-off *Flower-7: Chomp Lava Bubble Tower *Flower-8: Bumper-Mine-Car Ride *Flower-9: Destruction in Io *Flower-10: Snake Tank's Jungle Finale *Flower-Challenge: Mystery's Finale: •Dino Rhino •Jump 4 times •Run before Sand Whomps fall on you •Climb 4 Falling Platforms •Waddlewing •Run before Whimps fall on you •Jump 8 times •Grand Tail-Goomba •Find 10 Purple Coins World Crown *Crown-1: Grandmaster Trainyard *Crown-2: Greatest Tank Junkyard *Crown-A: Metal Battle -Bully -Chomp -Grrrols -Bob-omb *Crown-3: Airship Antic-al Crash *Crown-Boss Blitz: King of the End -B1: King and Queen Hissocrat -B2: King Bob-omb -B3: Prime Minister Waddlewing -B4: Boss Brolder -B5: King Ka-thunk -B6: King Kaliente *Crown-Toad: Toad's Exercising Finale People Saved *Green Sprixie: World 1 *Yellow Sprixie: World 2 *Blue Sprixie: World 3 *Purple Sprixie: World 4 *Orange Sprixie: World 5 *Cyan Sprixie: World 6 *Red Sprixie: World 7 *All Sprixies: World 8 *Rosalina: World Star *Princess Daisy: World Sarassland-Tank *Yoshi: World Yoshi *Tails Blaze & Knuckles; World Sonic ds EXCLUSIVE interview with the Master of Animanga: Kazuo Koike Video Games Entertainment Lifestyle Below is a snapshot of the Web page as it appeared on 6/22/2013 (the last time our crawler visited it). This is the version of the page that was used for ranking your search results. The page may have changed since we last cached it. To see what might have changed (without the highlights), go to the current page. Super Mushroom. Fire Flower. Super Star. Ice Flower. Rock Mushroom. Metal Mushroom. Super Acorn. Feather. Beaver Suit. (New). Jelly Mushroom. (New). Koopa Flower. (New). Bat Suit (New). Pizza Mushroom (New). Planet Flower (New). Rabbit Suit (New). Sun Mushroom (New). Grass Flower (New). Snowman Suit (New). Milk Mushroom (New). Icicle Flower (New). Unicorn Suit (New). Fan Mushroom (New). Cut Flower (New). Candle Suit (New). TV Mushroom (New). Fruit Flower (New). Snake Suit (New). Flame Mushroom (New). Motor Flower (New). Power-Ups for the FW'13 (in Order): Jelly Mushroom. Bat Suit. Grass Flower. Milk Mushroom. Cut Flower. Candle Suit. Snake Suit. Wayback Machine Description Shy Guy ShyGuy Shy Guys are the basic staple of Wart's army. They have a blue variant that won't walk off of ledges, and a purple variant that chases you. Goomba Run Goomba Run Art Goombas will chase you down, but picking them up and throwing them isn't even necessary. Just bounce on their heads. Fly Guy FlyGuy Fly Guys are simply flying Shy Guys. Like their grounded counterparts, they have blue and purple subtypes. The purple one still chases, but Blue Fly Guys can breathe fire. Snifit Snifit Snifits are special Shy Guys that can shoot bullets. Blue Snifits fire two bullets and Purple Snifits chase you before firing two bullets. Koopa Troopas GalaxyKoopa Koopas, when jumped on, will retract into their shells, which can then be picked up and thrown. They have flying variants, which, well... fly. Buzzy Beetle BuzzyBeetle They're mainly like Koopas, only fire resistant. Ninji Ninji 3D Ninjis are speedy little guys who will chase you around. Some of them stand still though. Hoopster Hoopster3D Hoopsters can climb up and down vines, which can provide a challenge. Cobrat Cobrat3D These snakes will sit in place and jump, while shooting fireballs. Tweeter Tweeter3D Similar to Ninjis, but much slower. Porcupo Porcupo3D Might not want to jump on these! Those spikes will give you a good stinging. Pidgit Pidgit3D A bird on a magic carpet, which seems unnecessary, considering birds can fly. If you defeat him, you can hijack his ride. Flurry Flurry3D An annoying enemy that chases you and slides around on ice. Bro. Team HammerBroNSMBU There are five types of Hammer Bros. Standard Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, Sledge Bros, and the new Shell Bro. These enemies only appear in Bowser's Castle. JAN Jul Aug Previous capture 26 Next capture 2011 2012 2013 2 captures 30 Jan 12 - 26 Jul 12 sparklines Close Help Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation